


【瑟莱/短篇】Loreak 花（钢琴家x钢琴家）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 瑟兰迪尔 - Freeform, 莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil





	【瑟莱/短篇】Loreak 花（钢琴家x钢琴家）-小丸子冲锋号

【瑟莱/短篇】Loreak 花（钢琴家x钢琴家）-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2016-05-01](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_ad07925)

##  [【瑟莱/短篇】Loreak 花（钢琴家x钢琴家）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_ad07925)

**钢琴家x钢琴家。2W1字。一篇完。**

祝五一愉快o(*￣▽￣*)o

注*：Loreak：巴斯克语中的“花”。（巴斯克文:Euskara：一种非印欧语系的语言，使用于巴斯克地区：西班牙东北部的巴斯克和纳瓦拉两个自治区，以及法国西南部。）

—————————————————————————————— 

**Loreak* 花**

**瓢虫**

“每个早上，我都要离开你。每个黄昏，你都要把我追回来。一天一天地爱下去。”

（*：——电影《芳芳》）

当负责指引的人按响我家门铃的时候，正在播放的电视屏幕上刚好暂停到这句台词。

但在那个平淡而沉闷的日子里，——在这里我使用的“平淡”和“沉闷”，完完全全就是字面上的意思，像是把这两个词直接从字典的注释里扣了下来，硬生生地安到了“这一天”的形容词上一样，总之，就是在这样一个没有云，没有阳光，更没有夏天吵闹的蝉鸣和街道上被晒熔的沥青味道的平淡阴天里，我一点儿也没有用一种文学上有关“命运”的修辞，把这句台词和那个人的到来关联在一块儿的意思。

我打开了门，那个工作人员就开始和我絮絮叨叨地聊了起来。我漫不经心地对他的话“嗯嗯啊啊”地回应着，眼睛也好，脑袋也好，却全都骤然被站在他身后的那个男人吸引住了。

说男人或许不恰当，他年轻而泛着微光的皮肤，颜色较深却显得灵动而稚嫩的眼睛，包括放松地搭在裤缝上带着点儿绯红的指尖，都在告诉有兴趣关注他的人，他还只是一个可以用“大男孩”来形容的“非男人”——我想这可能不是他刻意要表现出来的气场。

特别是，他还有一头你不可能忽略的，在这个日本的偏僻县里十分罕见的金色头发。我见过不少附近和抽烟、打电玩的男生混在一起的女生们把自己的头发染成金色，在国外的那几年也见过不少漂亮的、不怎么样的外国人有一头天然的金发，但我从未见过这个模样的金发：像是这个人天生就是为金发而生出来的，不，这样说有些奇怪，金发像是为这个人创造出来的，我想到。

那头吸引人视线的金发在长度像个高中女生，如果说他在模仿外国电影里那些头发又长又乱的流浪诗人的话，却又梳理得整整齐齐，从鬓角处扎了两条细细的鱼骨辫把剩下的头发束在脑后。说是娘娘腔的话……

他直直地站在那儿，穿着简单的衬衫和浅色的休闲裤，行李箱放在脚的一侧，目光始终停留在我很早以前就放弃打理的“杂草”花园里。

那有什么好看的？我带着几分羞惭和恼怒，把视线转向了我糟糕的花园。仔细看的话更可怕了，我实在不想用“花园”来形容那块小地方。它更像是那种在垃圾堆放的地方，你常常能在腥臭的泥土缝隙里找到的一团杂草。

不知道有什么可看的。

而且，他不像那种更想成为女孩的男生。我心想。

“你好。”

不知道在我的走神中，那个啰嗦的工作人员已经说到哪儿了，那个男生终于把他令人难堪的眼神从我的“杂草”上转移到了我的脸上——这让我心里那块叫做“不满”的地方更加膨胀了，像那种鼓起来的塑胶泡膜。

他的声音很好听。我想。

他说的还是英语。我郁闷地想。

就是因为这个人完全不懂日语，却还要大老远跑到完全不同的国家，跑到这种偏僻的地方来才让人觉得麻烦——这个县里只有我和这种“土生土长”的外国人说话能让他们听得懂。

他走了过来，露出了一个让人很难拒绝的笑容。

“刚刚有两只瓢虫停在了你的花丛上。”

我注意到他的眼睛是一片浓郁的湛蓝色，虽然很像附近大海的颜色，但更让人联想起夏天在老婆婆家里，一边吐着西瓜籽一边仰头看见的青色、晴朗的天空。

“我想他们也许正在商量组建一个新的小家庭。”

我心里鼓起的那个泡泡像是底部的口子被人松开了，里头七七八八的情绪“噗噗噗”地都被放走了。

真是莫名其妙的话。

“我叫莱戈拉斯。”

他冲着我微笑道，用一个简单的笑容打败了我这个正走在“年老色衰”“皮肤松弛”路上的暴躁女人谨慎而尖锐的眼神。

“啊啊……”

我挫败地挠了挠头发，让出了一侧门，让这个未来一年的新房客和他的行李进入了我的房子。

**音乐**

7月，夏日的艳阳无处可躲。

来我这里学画画的学生们大多都带着卡通的游泳圈，还有沙滩上的玩具，我一宣布下课，他们就把手高高地举过头顶，像“万岁”一样兴高采烈地从编制口袋里掏出了泳衣。

什么嘛。像是来我这里有多么不情愿似的。

而莱戈拉斯，我的新房客莱戈拉斯，比我想的更快地融入了这个县里。

我有些不满。不是因为莱戈拉斯，而是因为我自己。

在成为了我的学生后，邻居的奶奶这样对我说过。

“你刚来的时候就像被关在鸟笼里的鸟，笼子外罩着一层灰蒙蒙的布，对自己的处境，和他人的相处，都只是缩在角落里，漠然地看着。”

其实也不能说是学生，来我这里的人都是这条街上的老人。平常的爱好是烘焙、茶道，和酒，喜欢做的事是帮助新来的邻居融入这块土地。但面对这群从未接触过学习油画的老人们，我却下意识地摆出了比面对真正的学生时更严肃的态度：像是心里想的事全都会在自己不知道的情况下，通过画面告诉了他们的恐慌感。

而现在，仅仅在莱戈拉斯来到这里一个月后，我的邻居就热情地邀请他一起去海里游泳。

总觉得有些火大。

“去吧去吧。”

他转过头来怂恿我，脸上挂着那种像春天里柔软、白色的花瓣的笑容。

明明现在是燥热的夏天。

……结果，还是跟他们一起来了。

作为一个典型的金发外国人，莱戈拉斯混在一群上了年纪的亚洲人里，明明双方都不理解彼此的言语，却用表情和肢体语言快乐地交流着。

果然美丽的笑容就是正义。不由这么感叹地想。

“你在和他们说什么？”

尽管明白他们说的语言，却总觉得那种把我排斥在外的氛围叫人读不懂。

“音乐。”

他眯起眼冲我笑了笑。

这种话题是怎么用动作来交流的啊？我想这样问，但总觉得有点儿显得自己的笨拙。

“这里。”

他分了一束手里的烟花棒给我。

“音乐啊……”

这么说来，我好像对这个新房客的事情还完全不了解。

“说起来……你到底是做什么的？”

小小的烟花在眼前“滋滋滋”地喷射着灿烂的光焰，那份不算炙热的热度通过手里那根细细的金属棒传到了指尖，满月的光芒洒在夜晚的大海上，银色的潮汐往这边传来一阵接一阵的声潮。

“学生？社会人？失业族？还是说，富二代？受到情伤的可怜男子？”

我不是特别较真地胡乱猜测着。

“哪个都不是。”

莱戈拉斯轻笑了一声，烟花金色的流光印在他蓝色的眼睛里，明明是个异乡人，在这个不属于他的国度里却一点儿也不显得突兀。

“学音乐的学生吧……可以这样说。”

这个答案让我有些吃惊。

“笛子？小提琴？风琴？还是说管弦乐？”

我感兴趣地猜测着。

“要么是……”

我说出了连自己都不相信的话。

“……鼓签*？”

（*：鼓签为长约二十厘米的木捧，签尾系一红绸带。差不多……就是那种洗筷子的声音。）

“因为我都没看到你带着乐器嘛……”

我小声地争辩，因为莱戈拉斯怔楞的表情太过明显了而罕见的觉得不好意思。

“都不是，”莱戈拉斯失笑地摇了摇头，“就是很寻常，很普通的钢琴。”

老实说，还真够普通的。

“可这些天都没看到你练习。”

真是散漫，不认真的学生。

“那是因为……我放弃了……”

“放弃”后面的话被淹没在突然点燃的烟花声中。那群老头子、老太太们干的好事，像暑假里的小学生一样看着在天幕上炸开的烟花大喊大叫着。

而我只能看着莱戈拉斯仰头看烟花的侧脸，猜测他阖动的嘴里到底在做出什么样的解释。

“你学了多久的钢琴？”

我捂着耳朵冲他大声吼道。

他正在莫名其妙地大笑着，听到我的吼声才含着笑意，同样冲我大声喊道。

“勉强算20年吧。”

……怎么说呢？真是一个让我非常吃惊的数字。特别是在知道眼前这个大男孩只有22岁的情况下。

“你放弃了多久？”

我又大喊道。

“一年零一个月。”

刚好是一年，加上他来到我家的时间。

“我不信。”

我有些烦人地纠缠了起来。

“那你想怎样？”

“正好我家有钢琴，回去弹给我听听吧！”

我依然大吼道。

在吼完后才觉得有哪里不对。莱戈拉斯眼神无奈地指了指天上，示意烟花已经停下来了。

一时间有种被海滩上的人的眼神包围的恶寒感。

“我也要听！”

“我也是！”

“那就明天吧！”

“上完弘子小姐的油画课就听莱的钢琴！”

“附议！”

“……”

很快我们两人就被那一群过度活泼的老人们包围了。

“我就知道会变成这样……”

莱戈拉斯揉了揉眉心，无奈地笑了笑。

我吐了吐舌头，总觉得有些愧疚。

**访客**

“说是从两岁的时候开始学钢琴，其实也只是在父亲弹奏的时候坐在他的脚边玩玩具的程度罢了。”

就是这个地方，我记得很清楚，莱戈拉斯第一次提到了他的父亲。

和我这种半吊子不同，在我手中总是用88个琴键弄得我焦头烂额的可怕乐器，在莱戈拉斯的手中顺从地就像一头乖巧的小鹿斑比。

他坐在我从买来几乎就没怎么用过的钢琴面前，只是在仔仔细细地清理干净钢琴表面后，漫不经心地信手按下了几个琴键，就立刻带来了“啊，这个人钢琴很厉害”的感觉。

他似乎已经习惯了在弹钢琴的时候被众多人注目，即使被一群不太了解古典乐的“局外人”包围着，也相当坦然地试了试这架被主人忽视太久的钢琴的音色，接着，在我们都没反应过来的情况下，突然开始了弹奏。

“《Ballade No.1 in G minor, op.23 'Polish'》。Frédéric Chopin。”

我轻轻地念出了这首曲子的名字，它的广泛知名度到了即使是半吊子的我也可以清楚地讲出它的名字的程度。

第一个音相当缓慢而沉重，是那种要在一开始，在那一个瞬间，就把你的全部注意力抓握住，让你只能满心震撼地全神贯注于那些黑白琴键上的强烈音色。

老实说，我的音乐素养基本上是只能分辨出有没有错乱、烦人或是吵杂而不和谐的音符的程度。但至少现在，我已经无法找到言辞来形容我此刻的感受。

当莱戈拉斯说他学习了二十年的钢琴的时候，我完全没有真实的感觉。‘啊，二十年啊，好长。’感想只到了这种程度，就像听到新闻里什么富豪的资产已经达到了几百亿日元的时候，只觉得有一种‘啊！好有钱！’的感叹，而没有真正想过拥有那样多的钱是一件什么样的事情。

因为那种生活的确和我离得太过遥远，就像不在一个星球上一样，就像我完全想象不出从两三岁时起就一直学习钢琴的事情一样。

但此时此刻，在我原本自认为相当有品味的小居室里，在一群老人和一个半吊子的包围里，这样近距离地感受到音乐，古典音乐带来的巨大冲击的时候，我发现自己好像连要摆出什么样的表情来都已经忘记了。

他的身体看起来并不强健，手指也和普通人没什么区别，可那些音符：那些激烈、沉重的和弦，温柔、舒缓的流动，在从容亲和的副部中缓缓流动仿若迎来春日而消融的小溪，逐渐深入、密集、不断下沉而显得沉重、不安和狂暴的延长音，从我那架无论从哪个方面来看都太过普通的钢琴上传了出来。

不仅是肖邦的《第一叙事曲》，不仅是原本像一位老人般声音平静而隐隐带着忧虑的讲述，还有像莱戈拉斯本人一样轻灵，像个普通的大男孩般混杂着稚嫩和青涩的忧虑，又像个天生的战士般的慷慨激昂。

他紧紧地抓住了听者的心。

即使是我也能听出他在钢琴上的巨大天赋。

他理应穿着贴身的燕尾服，在金碧辉煌的大剧院里，沐浴在众多古典音乐爱好者的目光下，弹奏昂贵、漆黑、漂亮的钢琴。

而不是在一个偏远的日本乡镇里，像是随口说出般轻松地说自己要放弃钢琴。

正当我为这份天赋感到痛心的时候，莱戈拉斯已经进入了曲子中后部速度最快的部分，他的手指频频弹奏着，鬓角的汗流入他敞开的衬衫里。

就在那个时候，他突然做出了一个奇怪的举动：他侧过了头，像是已经习以为常，嘴角边噙着想要获得赞扬的得意笑意，往自己的左后方望去——像是那里站着某个他期待的人一样。

我顺着他的目光看去，那里谁都没有。只有窗外我糟糕的花园。

又是瓢虫吗？我心想。

他在看什么？

莱戈拉斯的琴声戛然而止。

“……莱戈拉斯？”

我们都不解地看着突然显得异常颓废的莱戈拉斯，不明白他为什么要突然停止只剩下几十秒钟的出色演奏。

“……抱歉。”

他把脸埋在自己的手里，过了好一阵才气息紊乱地轻声道。

“我弹不了钢琴。”

“为什么？”

有人用英语代替了我未说出口的问题。

而我确定我从未听过这个声音。

一个陌生人。

他逆光站在我敞开的门口，抱着胸，也不知道已经不请自来地听了多久，在这个县里显得异常高大的身影在地上拖出了一道长长的黑影。

“我一听见这道音色，就知道是你。”

“好久不见，莱戈拉斯。”

而让我吃惊的是莱戈拉斯过度的反应，即使隔着几步的距离，我也能清楚地看出来他瞬间僵硬的身体，几乎到了像是只要轻轻一碰就会产生痉挛的程度。

不知过了多久，莱戈拉斯才从这份僵持中稍稍回过了神来。

他微微抬起了头，看着门口的男人，微不可闻地轻唤了一声。

“父亲。”

“诶？！”

我忍不住惊叫了一声。

**对不起**

“你还要叛逆到什么时候？”

“我不是在叛逆。”

“不是叛逆是什么？除了愚蠢的青少年以外，还有谁会在和父亲发生争执后选择赌气的离家出走？”

“……我没有赌气……我也没有离家出走……”

“说这句话时，你自己觉得有底气吗？”

“我……”

“和我回去。”

“不要！我不想回去。”

“你还要赌气到什么时候？”

“我没有在赌气。”

……

啊啊。

为什么我现在非得窝在自己房子客厅的某个角落里，一边听着这些难缠得简直和吵架中头脑白痴的恋人一样的对话，一边竭力减小自己的存在感呢？

不过我也确实吓了一大跳。

在莱戈拉斯向我介绍以前，我也只是觉得莱戈拉斯的父亲“超高大，脸却意外得很漂亮，一看就觉得是上流人士的‘昂贵’感”，还有“总觉得有点眼熟”。

直到说出名字后，我才后知后觉地吓了一大跳。如果是古典音乐发烧友的话，现在就已经晕掉了也说不定。

弹钢琴的瑟兰迪尔。

虽然我不是很清楚这个人到底是个什么样的“大师级”音乐家，但至少这个人在当代古典音乐界的鼎鼎大名还是听过的。硬要说的话，大概就是IT的乔·布斯，日本文学的川端康成，好莱坞黄金时代的奥黛丽·赫本的感觉……我承认最后一个有点儿奇怪。

莱戈拉斯，在第一次见面时就和我聊瓢虫小家庭的莱戈拉斯，竟然有一个这样显赫的背景，总觉得超吃惊，但其实……也不觉得奇怪。

即使他似乎总能够轻易地融入每个地方，每个小群体，但在温顺亲和表面下偶尔流露出的某种特质，起先我不知道那是什么，直到看到瑟兰迪尔之后，才惊觉到，那是一种“生而高贵”的气场。

这里说的“高贵”不是指像温莎家族*那样的血脉，也远非被财富和权力堆砌出来的“高人一等”，而是由于自小陶冶在人类艺术的珍贵集成中得来的教养。

（*：现英国王室。）

“……那个时候，已经说过了。”

“我决定的是要诀别，即是说，再也不要回到那个地方的意思。”

“请您回去。”

结果，我还是对两人到底为什么这么僵持一无所知。

“别开玩笑了。”

听到这样绝情的话语后，瑟兰迪尔却只是皱了皱眉，似乎轻而易举地就把那些话翻了一页，就像点击跳过乙女游戏里人物的对话框。

他的嘴角噙着冰冷与嘲讽的笑意。

“你认为，我会就这样独自回去？乘坐十个小时的飞机到达这里，却连自己的孩子都带不走？”

“没有必要……”

莱戈拉斯低着头，声音很小。

“您的工作呢？演奏会的事情，和某个大人物见面的事情，作为重要的人参加哪个重要的场合的事情……弹琴……还有弹琴。钢琴的练习就这样被耽误了，也没关系吗？”

“你认为我还需要像你一样必须每天不停歇地努力练习，才能不辜负自己的才能吗？”

大概和我一样想到了莱戈拉斯丧气地决定放弃钢琴的事情，瑟兰迪尔冷酷的脸上流露出了失望和不满的神情。

而莱戈拉斯却只是低着头，明明对那个表情产生了恐惧，却还是装作没有听见的样子。简直就和听父亲教训的高中男生一样。

“为了我的事情，把那些更重要的事情中断什么的，太奇怪了。”

莱戈拉斯小声嘀咕了一句，侧过头，一副叛逆期男生的顽固模样。

“所以既然你知道，那就快点让我解决你的事，让我早点回去继续那些重要的事啊。”

——光从瑟兰迪尔冷峻的面容，和冷淡的气场来说，我认为他一定会说出像这样的话来。

“你在动摇什么？”

瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地开口。

“我什么时候说过那些事情比你，比我唯一的孩子更重要了？”

诶——

完全意料不到的答案。

看来莱戈拉斯也这样想，眼睛睁得大大的，完全一副不敢置信的模样看着瑟兰迪尔。

而瑟兰迪尔与他对视着，尽管我这个角度看不到他脸上的神情，但从莱戈拉斯逐渐从抗拒和固执中慢慢变得温和委屈的神色来看，我想，那一定是，不合人设的温柔的表情。

“我……和你吵架，对不起。”

莱戈拉斯两脚分开，反坐在一张椅子上抱住了椅背，声音有些闷闷的。

“像个笨蛋一样，任性、不管不顾、我行我素地冲撞你，反抗你……对不起。”

“莱戈拉斯……”

我似乎听到了那个男人轻轻的一声叹息。

他伸手，看上去动作轻柔地摸了摸莱戈拉斯低垂的头。

“回去吧。”

他声音低沉、轻柔地说道。

如果是我的话，听到这样的声音，说不定就会完全不管不顾地听从命令了。

“……不。”

莱戈拉斯仍然低着头，却伸手，有些犹豫地抓住了瑟兰迪尔尚未收回的手。

“对不起……”

他轻声道。

“但我不能回去。”

**咖啡**

“你想喝什么？”

“咖啡吧。”

莱戈拉斯把自己裹在毯子里，把脸埋进去，闷闷地回答了我。

我耸了耸肩，手中咖啡的包装袋发出“呲啦”的一声响，把不少褐色的粉末倒在了我的餐桌上。

“给你。”

我手上力气有些重地把咖啡杯和咖啡伴侣放在他面前的矮桌上。

“冲饮咖啡……”

他有些意味不明地冲着那个杯子笑了笑。

“什么啊？看不起平民食物吗，小王子？”

“怎么会……请不要用那种羞耻的外号来叫我。”

他发出了苦笑声，神情疲倦地冲着我笑了笑。

“我只是……”

他伸手拿过咖啡杯，放在嘴边却没有饮用。

“第一次尝试这种咖啡。”

“听起来真是有钱人的奢侈。”

我不客气地指出来。

莱戈拉斯冲我笑了笑，因为眉头皱起来，而显露了一种苦闷的可爱感。

“在家里都是管家帮我们泡的。”

他的面上流露出了陷入怀念中的难过。

“父亲，父亲对咖啡的要求很高，咖啡豆的产地、品质、选择，水的温度，甚至盛泡的容器，全都要求得一丝不苟。”

虽然觉得有点不可思议，但在我想了想莱戈拉斯的父亲，仅仅只是想了想他带给人的感觉后，就觉得“一点儿也不意外”了起来。

“虽然要求很高，却从来不允许我喝咖啡。即使加里安，就是我们的管家，在我拼命的哀求下让我尝试了一次，之后也被父亲严厉地责备了。”

大概是回想起了什么，莱戈拉斯皱了皱鼻子，露出了一个苦恼的表情。

“他只准我喝牛奶，从小到大都是。”

“这不是很好吗？”

我有些态度冷淡地说。

“大概是为了你的身高着想。”

虽然莱戈拉斯的180cm已经绝对不能说矮了，但想想他站在瑟兰迪尔旁边时的身高差，又觉得瑟兰迪尔的行为是完全有理由的。

“一点都不好！”

莱戈拉斯显得愤愤了起来，握着一只拳头，在半空中挥了挥。

“明明是自己硬要我一直一直喝牛奶的，但在我靠近的时候，却皱着眉说了‘你怎么上了二十岁，身上还是有股奶味’。这样也行吗？这不是很过分吗？”

他睁大了眼睛，像是想用湿润的小鹿眼让人无法拒绝认同他似的。

“是是。”

我敷衍道。

“所以你既然这么喜欢他，干嘛不和他一起回去？”

“谁、谁喜欢他了！”

莱戈拉斯却抓着一个莫名其妙的重点，面红耳赤地争辩了起来。

“总是把我一个人扔在家里，布置超多超多的钢琴课作业。总是说了要陪我的时候，却又总是打来‘下次、下次吧’的电话。总是不顾我的想法，用自大的语气命令‘去做这个’‘去做那个’。霸道，傲慢，暴君，笨蛋……”

他慢慢地把自己埋进了毯子里。

“这样讨厌啊？”

听着却不像那么一回事，我心想。

“嗯。”

他埋在毛毯里点了点头。

“最讨厌的事，是总是快要比赛的时候，在莫名其妙的日子里突然用生气的语气叫醒我，说是比赛要迟到了，在我害怕得不行的时候，又走过来说着‘骗你的’。在下雪的时候，一边语气讨厌地抱怨着‘真冷’一边用温暖的手捂住我的脸。在我午睡的时候，在一旁弹奏好听、温柔的钢琴曲。在我……练习钢琴的时候，总是站在我的后面用可怕的眼神注视着。”

总觉得……有一点知道了刚才弹奏的时候，莱戈拉斯突然停止的原因。

因为一直以来的视线，突然消失了……的缘故。

而现在，有一个可怕的念头出现在了我的脑海中，因为过于可怕，反而在表面上表现不出来。

“莱戈拉斯。”

我突兀而异常失礼地问道。

“你喜欢你的父亲吗？想要和他做()爱的喜欢。”

莱戈拉斯的身体明显地僵硬了起来。

果然。

“我有一个教我画画的老师。”

在说出这样失礼到了极限的话之后，我表现得就像一个不折不扣看不懂氛围的讨厌老太婆，自顾自地说了起来。

“中年。已婚。长相中等。”

莱戈拉斯埋着头，显然是不想看到这样无情地揭开他秘密的我。

“他是第一个说我有天赋的人。”

我陷入了回忆中。

“在我的整个大学生涯耐心地教我画画，帮我四处奔走联系画展，带我拜访早已成名的出色画家。”

“于是我义无反顾地爱上了他。接着被彻头彻尾地完全拒绝。虽然是我的老师，虽然是已婚的男人。”

“你看，我就是这样一个卑鄙而讨人厌的坏女人。”

我自嘲地笑了起来。

虽然是轻描淡写的语气，虽然是轻松自嘲的话语，但对于我来说，这份无果的恋情却已经足够疼痛到在画画时连温柔的颜色都不知道怎样使用的程度。

“这件事，我只和你一个人说过。”

“所以，现在我要做一件卑鄙女人做的事情。不管你同不同意。”

“和你交换秘密。”

我拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不伦之恋交换不伦之恋。”

独自背负这样的秘密的惶恐与痛苦，我也在承受着，这个世界上必然还有其他的人在为此痛苦着。我想传达给他这样的意思。

不是只有一个人是异类。

“我……想和他一起站在同一个高度上。”

“我喜欢他。”

在我走上楼梯的时候，他的声音轻轻地传了过来。

“想和他做()爱的喜欢。”

我抿了抿嘴，半晌才出声。

“明晚上，镇上有夏日祭。去邀请他吧。”

**金鱼**

莱戈拉斯比我想象的更适合浴衣。

深绿色的缎面贴合地沿着他的身体垂落下来，看起来松松垮垮的腰腹部被一根银灰色的系带绑住，衣服上头绣着胖鼓鼓的白果。

“父亲。”

他拿着一串苹果糖，小跑着去了等在街道口的瑟兰迪尔的身边，脚上的木屐发出‘哒哒’的声音。

“莱戈拉斯。”

高大的男人穿着休闲的条纹衬衫和西装裤，倚在民宅的墙上。

果然和我想的一样，即使被莱戈拉斯坚决地拒绝了，瑟兰迪尔依然没有离开这里。

“要……试试吗？很、很不错哟。”

莱戈拉斯看起来有些忐忑地把手中咬过的苹果糖凑到瑟兰迪尔的面前。

和想象的不同，瑟兰迪尔纵容地就着他的手，在莱戈拉斯咬过的地方咬下了一口。

“太甜了。”

被暖黄的灯光浅淡照亮的夜晚里，传来了瑟兰迪尔略带嫌弃的声音。

“这种祭典……”

我能想象出他嘴角的不屑。

“你想玩什么？”

“呃，我、那个、想、想…玩、玩金鱼吧…不是！是、是去捞金鱼！有点想玩……”

听着莱戈拉斯差不多要咬着自己舌头说话的声音，我有些挫败地捂了捂脸。

“哦。那就去吧。”

瑟兰迪尔平淡地说着和语气完全相反的话。

“还有，那边那个女人。”

瑟兰迪尔叫住了想要留给他们两人空间的我，昂高的下巴像只羽毛花哨的大孔雀。

“要当我们的向导吗？”

这种语气听上去有一股国王慷慨地赐予庶民奖赏的感觉。

总觉得……超嚣张！

“金鱼看上去真好啊。”

莱戈拉斯蹲在充气水池前，像个小孩子好奇地观察着手里的捞网。

哪里好了？

我蹲在另一侧愤愤地用渔网戳着四处乱窜的乌贼。

结果，我根本就拒绝不了莱戈拉斯湿润的眼睛，……还有瑟兰迪尔命令的语气。

“金鱼有哪里好了？”

难得的，大王大人（SAMA）和我的想法一致了一瞬。

这位常年出现在世界各地的著名剧院里的钢琴大师，就这样卷着裤腿，蹲在一群小孩子中间，用嫌弃的表情看着手中纸面的网子。

“因为……”

莱戈拉斯声音小小地嘀咕了一句，却很快就被捞金鱼的乐趣捕获，一时间乐不思蜀起来。

“金鱼什么的，真好啊。”

莱戈拉斯举起手里盛着不少金鱼的塑料袋，得意地眯起眼看着金鱼悠闲的游动。

意外地，和外表带给人的感觉不同，在面对各种游戏时，莱戈拉斯都表现出了一种“街头小霸王”的霸凌模样，他光临过的游戏店面的店主看起来都是一副马上要哭出来的样子。

而瑟兰迪尔却是一副早已习以为常的模样，一边帮莱戈拉斯拿着各种各样赢来的小玩意，一边还用凉薄的语气和莱戈拉斯讨论着哪种礼物性价比更高。

真现实。

“所以到底有哪里好了？”

瑟兰迪尔抱着一堆“变形金刚”类的玩具，皱着眉再次问道，看起来完全没觉得自己的这个样子有多么和“钢琴家”的设定不符。

“总是在水里缓缓地游动着，静静地摆动漂亮的尾巴，看起来永远都不会有烦恼。”

“像这样，只要看着它们游动的模样，就觉得烦恼和燥热也被金鱼的尾巴赶走了。”

“哪里好了？”

瑟兰迪尔从鼻子里发出了一声嗤笑。

“没有烦恼只是因为脑容量太小，连要烦恼的事情都记不住吧。”

“据说金鱼的记忆只有七秒哦。”

莱戈拉斯不确定地说道。

“难怪。”

瑟兰迪尔扬了扬眉。

怎么可能啊？不要随便把文学修辞当做科学啊你们两个！

恩……虽然同样是完全的艺术生，却总有一种“终于有一件事情赢了”的感觉。

“但只有7秒的记忆听上去也不错啊。”

莱戈拉斯用一种感叹的语气说道。

“哪里好了？”

已经是今晚的第三遍了。

瑟兰迪尔皱着眉，停下了脚步，较真地看着莱戈拉斯。

“开玩笑的啦。”

莱戈拉斯有些软绵地发出了一点点鼻音。

“虽然记不得自己的烦恼什么的，听上去很棒，但我还是不会选择那种事情的啦。”

莱戈拉斯慢吞吞地数着。

“那样就记不住曲谱了，也记不住上课的时间，记不住自己到底是什么时候吃过的午饭，到底是午饭，还是早饭呢？而且……也记不住亚文，记不住陶瑞尔，记不住加里安，也记不住阿拉贡……”

他朝瑟兰迪尔的方向投去了一个小小的眼神。

“……就记不住你了。”

他小声地嘟囔了一句。

“嗯？”

瑟兰迪尔没有听清，询问地挑了挑眉。

“没什么。”

莱戈拉斯不自觉地抿住了嘴。

“说。”

瑟兰迪尔言简意赅地命令道，不知道是怎样腾出的一只手准确地掐住了莱戈拉斯的腮帮子。

“泥啦，泥啦！九介拔租泥了*！”（*：就记不住你了！）

莱戈拉斯含糊不清地说着，一边推着瑟兰迪尔的手。

“所以说没什么好的。”

瑟兰迪尔像什么都没发生过的样子，收回了手声音平淡道。

莱戈拉斯跟在他的身后，一边隐忍着不满地揉着脸，一边小声地和他商量要怎样养那几尾金鱼。

错觉吗？

这两人的相处，并非只是单方面的，而是来自双方的。一点儿也不像父子，反而更像恋人。

就连上千瓦的电灯泡都可以完全忽视掉的程度。

有点儿……羡慕。

**生姜**

在交换了一个暗地里的小秘密，和完成了一次光荣的“灯泡”任务后，莱戈拉斯对我的那层无形的隔膜似乎也淡了不少——他开始谈及他的父亲了。随时随地的。

“我的父亲不认识姜。”

某天他在帮我择菜的时候突然就开始了话题。

我情不自禁地撇了撇嘴，只要像这样的话一开始，就意味着他要和我分享他那位“高贵、强大、多才多艺”的父亲了，对了，还要加一个“不食人间烟火”。——尽管这位高贵的人已经在我面前穿过了夹趾拖鞋，拼装过了变形金刚，卷过了裤腿，还一脸嫌恶地指使着我清理好了我的花园。

“当然在料理中的姜他都认识。但他竟然不认识从土里长出来的姜，你能相信吗？”

他睁大了眼，鼓着一侧腮帮子的模样实在太过明明白白地写出了“震惊”几个字，这让大部分人都无法拒绝回应。

“哦？是哪种不认识？”

比如说我。

“那天，我从学校里回来的时候，遇到了一个不认识的农场主。或许是开着货车要去哪里送菜吧，总之他认出了我，还从副驾驶座上抓了一大把生姜塞进了我的手里。”

他的手里捧着一把姜，像在做情景再现似的。

“我一路小跑着回到家里，正把生姜放在了水池里清洗的时候，他就从楼上下来了，用一个高高的下巴表示了对我进入厨房的不满，像这样。”

他昂高了下巴，明明是蹲着的姿势，却摆出了一副比野雉还盛气凌人的表情——或许正因为蹲着的高度，才更加相像，我偷偷地想。

“你拿一团泥巴回来做什么？他竟然这样问我。”

莱戈拉斯冲我睁大了眼睛，我不得不承认这种平和温顺的样子才更适合他。

“很奇怪吧。竟然说我不爱讲卫生，说我喜欢在他不知道的时候就玩泥巴，诽谤！不对！比诽谤更过分！”

他愤怒地举着手里的姜，大幅度地在半空中挥了挥。

“而且啊，在加里安也告诉他，那就是我们平常吃的生姜后，他就决定再也不吃了。”

“结果就真的十几年没有吃过姜了。太让人吃惊了吧？还好我们之后就再也不把直接从土里长出来的食物带回去了。”

莱戈拉斯像是现在还有点后怕的模样，喘了喘气。

“等等，那时候你几岁？”

我察觉到了不对劲。

“正在上小学吧，大概。”

他仰起脸认真地想了想。

莱戈拉斯上小学的模样……我尽力想象了会儿，却只能够想象出他像个日本小学生一样，带着圆圆的帽子，穿着衬衫短袖，和背带式的西装短裤，还有及膝的小白袜，棕黑色的小皮鞋的模样。眼睛很大，脸很圆，头发被整整齐齐地梳成了乖乖的小马尾。谁梳的小马尾呢？我无意识地沉浸在自己的想象里，意识全被那幅场景吸引住了。

大概是家里的佣人帮忙梳的吧，我下意识地认为这个离我生活相当遥远的职业或许是莱戈拉斯从小到大的日常。不，也有可能是“父亲”梳的。我的脑海里出现了一个相貌模糊的金发男人穿着睡袍，坐在长桌的顶端，诱人的白面包切成薄片，一旁还有杯冒着热气的咖啡的场景。男人一边看着晨报，一边漫不经心地给刚刚和桌面齐平的小男孩梳头发。

“不喝完牛奶，不许去上学。”

男人这样对小男孩说，面上有些嫌弃，却还是用一旁的帕子擦了擦小男孩嘴上的一圈白乎乎的奶渍。

不行不行。我赶紧晃了晃头，脑袋里出现奇怪的景象了。

“其实我正儿八经上学的时间也没有多少啦。”

莱戈拉斯有些怀念地笑了起来。

“上课总是断断续续的，虽然老师看在父亲的面子上对我很宽容，却还是会偷偷地让我不要太过拉低文学课的平均分，下课的时候不知道他们讨论的电视到底是什么，午饭会在车子里和加里安一起吃，放学后也只能一直拒绝想和我一起玩的小朋友。啊，不要误会。”

他似乎看出了我脸上的同情之意，摆了摆手。

“那个时候我其实总是很开心哦。”

他微垂下了头笑了起来，两侧的头发垂落到脸颊的旁边。

“父亲会亲自教导我弹钢琴，握着我的手一个一个地认识音键和五线谱，和我一起在节日的时候弹奏快乐的曲子。”

“打着伞，在下雨天的时候观察花蕾的绽开；爬上高耸的绿色山脉，等待像国王的王冠一样璀璨的日出；像一个大疯子和一个小疯子对着山谷大吼大叫；一起捉弄加里安，一起在加里安气急败坏的时候装作完全不知情的模样；一起滑雪，一起骑马，一起跳水……”

他仰起脸，对我露出了一个快乐得不得了的表情。

“那个时候，我真的觉得自己超幸福。”

**雨夜**

从夏天到冬天，直到再一次迎来新一年的春天。

那个时候，我觉得，就这样了。

因为过于习惯了一种状态而从未想过这种状况总有一天会结束，或是结束后又会变成什么样子。

但其实早已隐隐察觉到。

在一个雨声喧嚣的早上，我从鱼缸里捞出了那尾死去的金鱼尸体。

莱戈拉斯还没回来。我该怎么说呢？

“你的金鱼，有一条死掉了。”

我在邮件里这样说。

接着是预兆的持续应验。

金鱼，一条接着一条的死去了。

到下午的时候放晴了。橙色的夕阳温暖地照在空荡荡的鱼缸里。漂浮着花瓣的水面悠闲地荡漾着。

“他走了。”

门被打开，莱戈拉斯跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。

在雨继续开始飘落的时候，莱戈拉斯带着一身春日潮湿的水汽冲了进来，半蹲在玄关前，湿漉漉的头发尖梢在木头地板上留下了难看的湿痕。

“他走了……他走了……”

他含混不清地低声重复着。

我不得不也蹲下来，伸出手，有些踟蹰地按在他的肩膀上。

好冰冷。

“发生了什么？”

“我和他吵架了。”

莱戈拉斯的声音被嘶哑地延长。

“因为什么？”

“我还是不愿和他一起回去。”

“为什么？”

“因为……是因为……”

他抬起脸，朝我露出了一个比哭泣更难过的笑容。

“我已经不能在舞台上弹钢琴了。”

他的眼眶很红，指尖很凉，全身都很狼狈。

他小心翼翼地捏住了自己的指尖。

“就和残疾人一样。”

“怎么会？”

“之前你不是弹得很好吗？”

我惊讶出声。

“但我停止了！”

莱戈拉斯语气激烈地打断了我的话，声音里慢慢地染上了哭腔。

“我……无法继续下去……不是我任性地像个热情短暂的孩子一样，不想要弹钢琴了……”

他紧紧地抱住自己的膝盖，手指因为过紧地捏住自己湿透的裤子而透出了一种不健康的苍白。他喘息着，仿佛下一刻就要绝望地痛哭起来。

“是因为每当我弹到一半的时候，就没办法继续下去了……”

“脑袋里的五线谱变成了扭曲的交叉线，本来记得很清楚，就连闭上眼睛都能弹奏出来的手，像死掉了一样完全动不了，从肩膀以下失去了对手的感知……废物……渣滓……”

他小小地呜咽了一声，明明有1米8的身高，却在蜷缩起来的时候，像一只很小的、孱弱的奶猫。

这时我的脑海里才有些朦胧地感同身受到了一种痛苦：对于一个学习了快20年钢琴的人来说，钢琴，意味着什么呢？

即使是之前对油画只抱有一种敬而远之的欣赏之情的我，在拿起画笔练习了这么多年以后，也早已无法让自己的人生离开这个重要的部分。在安静的画室里，白色的画布前，刺鼻的颜料里，我总是比什么时候都要更平和安静。

人生中重要的一部分。无法轻易割舍的部分。就像是鼻子、耳朵、手一样的器官。

而不是能轻易地说出自己“放弃了”的玩具。

“为什么会这样……”

我不由得放轻了自己总是过于尖刻的声音。

“……不知道。”

意料之中的回答。

“再弹一次吧。我们……可以试着再找一找原因。”

尽管我们都很清楚这件事情不可能就这样简单地解决。

他轻轻地点了点头，披着白色的浴巾，在没有开灯的夜晚里，湿淋淋地坐在了钢琴的面前。

《Waltz in C-sharp minor, Op. 64, No. 2》。Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin。

优雅，华丽，柔和，纤细，敏感。

关于肖邦的华尔兹，我可以用无数的词来形容。

作为一位比之技巧更注重情感表达的音乐家，肖邦所作的曲子尽管出现在无数的音乐比赛里、影视作品里，甚至各种各样重大的场合里，由数不胜数的音乐家重新演绎，却因为演奏者情感的不同而会出现“同一首曲子却又有无数种风貌”的情况。

在认识瑟兰迪尔后，我曾专门寻找过他的录像带，其中就有莱戈拉斯此刻弹奏的这首：《升C小调圆舞曲》。

一听就能知道的，完完全全的自我风格。

广阔的平野，俯瞰世界的山脉，明明只是一个人的弹奏，却带来了一场演奏会的盛大气势。他把肖邦的华丽与优雅诠释到了极致，却又在之中毫不违和地夹带了自己的霸道与嚣张，简直要把听者的整个心脏都带走的独一无二。

因而再一次听莱戈拉斯的演绎时，其中感到的不同更加明显了起来。

一只猫。

我听到一只猫在暗夜里静悄悄行走时发出的浅浅呼吸声。

因为突然下起了雨，而不得不躲在了紫阳花的团团花瓣下，全身湿漉漉地蜷缩成一团，不像野猫那样警惕人类，而是在有人经过的时候，发出了小小的、呜咽着的颤音，似乎想要被人抱走，又似乎对陌生人感到了有些害怕。

除了肖邦的优雅，敏感，和感性，还有那份独属莱戈拉斯的轻灵与忧郁，在阴郁而冰冷的雨夜里，像一团小小的火焰，带着小小的箭矢，总能准确地击中人心底最柔软的地方。

“……怎么了？”

因为过于好听而一时间回不过神来的我，诧异地看着突然停下来的莱戈拉斯。

他却看起来比我更沮丧。

悲伤的气氛围绕在他的身边，像一团朦胧的阴雨。

“‘不能弹钢琴的人叫什么钢琴家？’”

他的声音是一种古怪的僵硬。

“在我告诉了他后，他这样说了。”

“莱戈拉斯……”

我声音沙哑了起来，彷徨着，不知道此刻该说些什么好。

“事实如此。我一直知道……所以……所以才一直害怕告诉他的……”

他发出了一声短促而嘶哑的哽咽声，白色毛巾下的头深深地低垂了下去。

房间里陷入了一阵久久的沉默。

“对了……”

他带着点儿鼻音问我，有些强硬地想要揭过这一段对话。

“你手里一直拿着的那个铁罐是什么？”

我犹豫了一会儿。

“金鱼。”

可我还是说了出来。

“所有，死掉的金鱼。”

**毛巾**

“他……睡着了……”

在比什么时候都要消沉的莱戈拉斯连洗澡都没有力气，而过于疲倦地睡下后，我家的门铃被一个意想不到的访客按响了。

一个在莱戈拉斯的口中已经对他感到失望，而离开了日本的意外访客。

“是吗？”

瑟兰迪尔看不出神情地平淡道。

我变得气愤了起来。

“介意吗？”

他举了举手中看不清内容物的超市塑料袋，相当自然而然地走了进来，把我想要不客气的送客的话堵在了嘴边。

“……您想做什么？”

我强行忍耐着那份恼怒，拼命地警告自己这不是你的事情，不要多管闲事。

“他的房间在哪里？”

瑟兰迪尔却完全没回答我的问题，一副“他那种人常有的不把别人放在眼里”的自大模样，仰头看向了楼上。

‘他是莱戈拉斯的父亲！’

‘可他对莱戈拉斯说了非常伤人的话！’

‘那也不关你的事！’

在脑袋里的小人经过激烈的争吵后，我勉强地指出了方向，“右边第二间。”

“谢谢。”

他冷淡地点了点头，径直走上了台阶，比我这个主人还要理直气壮。

我咬了咬牙，即使不想参与两人之后可能的争吵，却还是忍不住跟了上去。

而当我走上楼后，却被门后的场景一时惊住而僵硬在了原处。

大概是从哪个便利店里买来的咖啡，还冒着一点点热气。瑟兰迪尔把包裹它的卡通毛巾取了下来，翻了一面，动作轻柔地开始擦拭起莱戈拉斯还留着雨水和泪痕的脸庞来。

接着是攥紧的手指，汗湿的脖颈，冰冷的身体，他用被热咖啡烘染得非常温暖干燥的毛巾小心地替淋雨后的莱戈拉斯擦拭着。

他的动作里带着一股久违的熟稔。

即使是敏感的部位，被挡在身体与被褥之间的地方，也能用轻柔到完全没弄醒莱戈拉斯的力道擦拭。

“淋雨后容易感冒。”

大概是因为我不可置信的表情太过明显，在关上了房间门后，瑟兰迪尔扫了我一眼，语气平淡地解释了一句。

“在他小时候，一直是我做的这种事。”

见我仍然傻乎乎地愣在原地，瑟兰迪尔有几分不耐烦地又说了一句。

“有生姜吗？”

他大步从我的身边走过去，用颐指气使的语气问道。

“呃？哦！有、有的！”

我慌忙地点了点头，有点儿紧张地跟在了他的身后。

“所以……你也看到了，我家只有生的。”

我看着厨房里显得有点儿僵硬的男人背影，咽了咽口水。

是的。

生的、沾满泥土的、被莱戈拉斯特别说过的生姜。

“……啧。”

我听到他轻轻地咋了咋舌。

“为什么洗不干净？”

“生姜削皮器？这都没有？”

“菜刀？！谁用菜刀切生姜？”

“平底锅？还是蒸锅？要用哪种煮生姜水？”

……

真是再也不想要回想的糟糕回忆。

“……为什么……要煮生姜水？”

在等待水烧开的沉默时间里，我还是忍不住开口问道。

“要是感冒了怎么办？连伞都不带。”

瑟兰迪尔不带主语地说道，眼神漫不经心地停留在开始冒出白色蒸汽的锅子上。

真是奇怪的人。

既然已经说了那样的话，那就坚决些，不要现在又在背后流露出自己的温柔啊。

我想要这样说。

“不能弹钢琴又怎么了……不能成为钢琴家的人，就只能是垃圾吗？”

话到嘴边却又变成了这样。

在这个人过于强势的气场面前，我总是很难保持自己一贯的尖锐与刻薄。——他比我更甚。

“谁和你这样说了？”

瑟兰迪尔奇怪地看了我一眼，像是我的脸上突然长出了生姜。

“啊……是这样。”

他露出了一个恍然的表情。

是哪样？我莫名其妙。

“……不能成为钢琴家也没什么不好吧？”

我声音有些颤抖，不知道为什么，好像正在消耗我这辈子所有累存的勇气。

“莱那样优秀……漂亮……平易近人……即使不当钢琴家也能成为很出色的人吧……说什么……渣滓之类的……实在太过分了！”

在我说完后，不知道是终于受到了触动，还是正在酝酿怎样向我表示讽刺，瑟兰迪尔沉默着，用一种古怪的打量眼光看了我良久。

“你，”他突然凑过来，“喜欢莱戈拉斯？”

他用一种肯定和嫌弃的眼光看着我。

“怎么可能！”

我下意识地大声反驳。

我似乎听到了他从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的冷哼。

“不管有没有——”

“说了没有！”

“他都不是你能肖想的男孩类型。”

他用一种“就你这种程度的女人”的气人眼光扫视了我一眼。

我气得连话都说不出来了。

“我什么时候说过当不成钢琴家就是渣滓了。”

他又恢复了傲慢的神情。

“好像我是那种自己做不到，所以只能拼命强迫自己孩子去做到的愚蠢庶民。”

‘庶民’！‘庶民’！他竟然真的说了那种词！

“不是他从小到大就一直在我耳边嘀咕要当钢琴家的吗？”

瑟兰迪尔语气凉薄地淡淡道。

“不练完曲子就不吃点心，不记住曲谱就不吃饭之类的。好像把成为钢琴家当做必须要完成的人生目标一样。”

“否则我怎么会不厌其烦地在后面驱赶他？麻烦的事情。”

瑟兰迪尔一副感到无聊的模样。

“当不成钢琴家就算了。”

他语气平淡。

“接下来想当演员也好，老师也好，考古学家也好，无所事事的纨绔子弟也好。想做就去做便是。”

“想玩就去玩吧。”

“只要他喜欢，随便干什么都行。”

他轻飘飘地说。

“我不需要他的人生为我做出什么改变。”

烧开的锅子发出了刺鼻的鸣叫。在乳白色的水蒸气下，我再次认真地观察了瑟兰迪尔的脸。

漂亮，冷峻，傲慢，混杂着自以为是的霸道，和冷淡矜持的优雅。

眼角处有细细的浅纹。这个男人已经不再年轻了。我意识到。虽然不再年轻，那种流经岁月与时间，而沉淀下来的成熟与睿智，却依然充满了引人着迷的魅力。

“什么……都好吗？”

我轻声喃喃道。

“如果他要和你一直在一起呢？”

在刺耳的鸣叫声里，我令自己后悔到快要自裁谢罪地冲动道。

**司康**

“父、父亲？！做、做什么？！”

我就知道是这样的反应。

“喝了这个再睡。”

瑟兰迪尔把惊恐万状的莱戈拉斯从床上拉起来，在他背后垫了一个松软的枕头。

“这是什么？”

莱戈拉斯的眼神里写满了慌乱不解和紧张不安。

“您、您不是走了吗？”

“我什么时候说要走了？别说话。喝了这个再说。”

瑟兰迪尔强硬地往莱戈拉斯的手里塞了一杯温热的生姜水。

“这是什唔——”

对！就应该这样。我无比赞同地点了点头，尽管不知道为什么瑟兰迪尔不告诉莱戈拉斯杯子里的内容物，但还是真心地认为，像莱戈拉斯这种总爱纠结于“十万个为什么”的认真孩子，果然还是强硬的手段最适用了。

“是生姜水。免得感冒。”

直到莱戈拉斯喝完后，瑟兰迪尔才拿回了杯子淡淡道。

“什、什么？！”

莱戈拉斯在瞬间陷入了一种可怜巴巴的结巴状。

“为、为什么？为、什、不告诉我、我啦！”

他捂着嘴，看起来都快要哭出来了。

“告诉了你，你会喝吗？”

诶诶？

“这么大了还不肯吃生姜，像个小孩子一样挑食，你今年两岁吗？”

等等等等！慢着，不喜欢生姜的人是谁来着？

不过说起来……虽然莱戈拉斯有时会帮我切生姜，放了生姜的菜好像，的确没有吃过。

“因为太辣了嘛……”

莱戈拉斯捂着嘴显得有点儿委屈，因为生姜水的热量出了一点点汗。

瑟兰迪尔顺手拿过床头盘子里之前的毛巾帮他擦了擦。

“小猫舌头。”

他用和动作不符的嗤笑语气说道。

“唔……”

不知道是因为瑟兰迪尔显得温柔的举动，还是因为看到瑟兰迪尔还没走，莱戈拉斯显然有点儿高兴。至少在我面前从没展现过的，带了点儿撒娇的一面。

“想吃草莓司康*。”

（*：一种点心，属于英式快速面包。）

他仰头看着瑟兰迪尔，小声地嘀咕了句。

“没有原料。现在做也已经来不及了。”

而瑟兰迪尔竟然认真地思考了这个问题。

“我前几天有买。”

莱戈拉斯把眼睛以下埋在被子里，只剩下一双期待的眼睛亮晶晶地看着瑟兰迪尔。

“本来想自己做的。”

他小声嘟囔了一句。

“超想要明天当早餐吃么。”

瑟兰迪尔按了按额角，轻叹了一口气。

“之前我在厨房看了，草莓没多少了。用蔓越莓吧。”

意外地妥协了。

莱戈拉斯大大地点了点头。

“睡吧。”

瑟兰迪尔揉了揉他的脑袋，拉熄了床头的灯。

“明天——”

“嗯？”

瑟兰迪尔侧过头。

莱戈拉斯把自己裹在被子里，看着这边。

“会和我一起吃早饭吗？”

瑟兰迪尔沉默了一阵。

“我可能到得不会太早。”

“了解！”

莱戈拉斯的眼睛明显地弯了起来。

这样的父子关系未免也太奇怪了。

虽然知道莱戈拉斯对自己父亲的爱慕之情，但这份来自一方的索取，与来自另一方的给予，并非寻常关系冷淡，或亲如兄弟、朋友的父子关系，而更像是亲情以上，爱情以下，混杂着濡慕与纵容的奇怪关系。

我在床上睁着眼，因为看着瑟兰迪尔在深夜里做司康饼，反而超过了疲倦的时间点，亢奋得睡不着觉。

“奶酪，还是果酱？”

结果直到现在已经是早餐的时间，还是一副顶着黑眼圈，魂不守舍的糟糕模样。

“什么果酱？”

莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔一样，都自然而然地恪守着餐桌礼仪，压低了声音地交流着。

“草莓，樱桃，还有一点苹果。”

瑟兰迪尔把手中的小罐果酱往莱戈拉斯的方向靠近了些。莱戈拉斯凑过去看了看罐身上的标签。

“唔……但是两个都想试一下。”

他露出了苦恼的表情。

“那就两个吧。”

瑟兰迪尔拧开了盖子，用刀子抹了些在莱戈拉斯的司康饼上，又把自己的那一份沾了些奶酪，拿着凑到了莱戈拉斯的嘴边。

“哪个更好吃？”

瑟兰迪尔收回了手，就着莱戈拉斯咬过的地方接着吃了下去。

“差不多。”

莱戈拉斯鼓着嘴嚼了几口，声音有些含糊地说了句，把自己沾满果酱的面包递到了瑟兰迪尔的嘴边。

“都很好吃吧？”

在瑟兰迪尔尝过后，莱戈拉斯眯起眼笑得像只得意的猫。

“还好。”

瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯，带着几分调侃挑了挑眉。

“任谁把唯一会做的点心反复地做上二十几年，都会成为职业级了。”

莱戈拉斯有些不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

果然很奇怪。

我再次觉得。

“如果他要和你一直在一起呢？”

在我问出了这句话后，瑟兰迪尔陷入了很长时间的思考。

“那就正好了。”

在一段认真的思考后，瑟兰迪尔显得相当严肃地回答了我。

“我也想不出他和其他的人在一起过一辈子的模样。”

“你们……有多长时间没有一起合奏过了？”

我保证，当我说出这句话时，脑子里完全是空白的。连自己也不知道为什么会说出这样的话来。

而瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯同时愣了起来，直接用表情回答了这个问题的长度。

“那……要不要再试试？”

我有些忐忑和期待地提议。

**花瓣**

我家的钢琴一直摆在靠近窗户的那面墙边。

是我从前户主那里买下来时，一起继承下来的东西。

为什么要摆在这个地方？有什么特殊的理由吗？这种事情我从来没有关注过，更没有认真地去想过。

直到今天，才有一种突然的“原主人真是一位品位高雅的人”的感叹。

窗户敞开着。已经在瑟兰迪尔的指示下被我清理干净，种上了漂亮花朵的小花园现在成了我从未特地注意过，却意外地相当迷人的窗外风景。

院子里也曾属于原主人的垂丝海棠正迎来了它的花季。这是一种会在花期时在整个树冠上开满拥有樱花的颜色，花瓣却更雍容的花朵的小乔木。中国的美人杨贵妃就曾经被那位皇帝称赞为“会说话的垂丝海棠”。

此刻随着将白色的亚麻窗帘吹起的微风，那些还带着花蕊的馥郁，未绽放时的柔软的花瓣也飘进了屋子里，落到了钢琴光滑的表面上。

瑟兰迪尔有些随意地摘去了莱戈拉斯发上的花瓣，靠近了些，似乎在讨论要一起弹奏什么样的曲子。

和我预想的不同，这首时隔多年的四手联弹不是由瑟兰迪尔起先来引导，而是莱戈拉斯来掌控主部。在莱戈拉斯的手指落在琴键的瞬间，瑟兰迪尔侧过头，似乎感到了相当的愉悦而微眯起了眼，对莱戈拉斯认真的侧脸勾了勾嘴角。

音符在空中轻快地跳动着，像在我的房间里扯出了一块浅蓝色的天空，和柔软的云朵，透露出弹奏者富有感染力的快乐心思。

想也知道，在同一张钢琴椅上，和自己喜欢的人一起弹喜欢的钢琴的感觉。那一定是，一瞬间什么烦恼都忘记了，只剩下开心，开心，开心的念头的幸福。

而就在这份安静的平和中，突然插入了一段极其强势的音符。

它急速地下沉、转调，用沉重的音色给听众，更是给合奏者带来无法忽视的不安与逼迫。

“快跑！”

几乎像一头猛兽般在人的背后紧紧追寻着，用逐渐逼近、沉重的咆哮强迫另一方不得不逃避其锋芒，或者是，用更激烈强势的音色来与其对抗。

莱戈拉斯的脸上明显流露出了充满喜悦的抗争之意，眼睛里都写满了不服输的意思。

“不能输！”“不能输！”

手指移动的速度越来越快，轻灵纤细的音色与沉重华丽的音色激烈地碰撞着，在空中对峙，在风中咆哮，在雨中撕咬。是激烈的战争，是两人的华尔兹。

抗争着，抗争着，直到音符顺转而下，两方都变得平和了起来。像漫画中彼此战斗过才产生了深厚友谊的宿敌，在获得和平后，反而比什么时候都要更为安静亲切了起来。

音乐从狂风暴雨的海上逐渐化为细细的小雨，在宁静的月下流淌成风平浪静的海。

《Nocturne In C Sharp Minor.Op.27 No.1》。Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin。

与其说，这是肖邦，不如说，这是瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯。

因为深刻的感情过多地从曲子中溢了出来，而把肖邦原本的寂静与沉思转变成了自己的东西。

“这不是能很顺利地弹下去吗？”

在我还没有回过神来的时候，音乐却已经到了结束的时候。

“因为……很开心。”

莱戈拉斯结束了最后一个音符。

“没有害怕。”

“有什么可怕的？不过是钢琴罢了。是你的人生里从未离开过的钢琴。”

瑟兰迪尔转头看他。

“是一直在你的身边，在你快乐的时候，在你伤心的时候，陪伴你的钢琴。”

“不是的……”

莱戈拉斯低下头，双手撑在膝盖上，肩胛骨高高地耸起。

“不对……”

“哪里不对？”

瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉，或许自己没有察觉到，声音变得轻柔了起来。

“一直在我身边陪伴我的，我希望今后也能一直陪伴我的，不是钢琴，一直都不是钢琴。”

绯红的花瓣落在他的发间。

“是你啊，父亲。”

瑟兰迪尔想要摘去那片花瓣的手停在了半空，因为过于惊讶似乎已经不知道该怎样反应才好。

“……我真是个笨蛋。”

或许是因为久久没有获得回复而感受到的绝望感，莱戈拉斯突然把自己埋进了手里，像是突然从紧张的状态逃了出来，到达了崩溃的程度。

“我只是……开玩笑啦……”

不管是谁来听，像这样听上去下一秒就要哭出来的声音，都没有任何说服力。

“……什么意思？”

瑟兰迪尔一把抓住了想要离开的莱戈拉斯的手腕，在目光触及莱戈拉斯发红的眼眶时，眉头紧紧地蹙了起来。

“莱戈拉斯！”

他用严厉的语气喊道。

“没什么意思……”

莱戈拉斯扭着手腕，试图从瑟兰迪尔的禁锢中逃出来。

“说了只是开玩笑了……已经……不要问了……”

他用浓浓的哭腔恳求着。

“说清楚！”

瑟兰迪尔无视了他可怜的模样，严厉地命令道。

“说出来！说啊！”

似乎已经被逼迫到自暴自弃了，莱戈拉斯闭着眼睛大声地说了出来。

“我喜欢你！”

“喜欢得不得了。”

眼泪已经流出来了。只是简单的话都被啜泣的声音弄得断断续续起来。

“想要……你只对我温柔……只教我、教我一个人弹钢琴……只给我做司康饼……只和我联弹……”

“……我害怕一个人坐在舞台上弹钢琴……我害怕回过头却看不见你站在那里……害怕……害怕弹不好钢琴让你失望呜……我好害怕……”

他激烈地抽泣着，几乎快要喘不过气来。

“很害怕的话，那就不要做了。”

瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉，有些强硬地把他拉到怀里，像安抚哭泣的孩子那样轻拍着莱戈拉斯的背。

“我什么时候说过会对你失望？”

“你说的那种事，我不是一直都在做吗？”

瑟兰迪尔似乎颇感无奈地叹了一口气。

“你还想要什么？”

他凑过去，给了莱戈拉斯一个轻柔、短暂的吻。

“这个？”

他用气音问道。

因为过度惊讶而哽在嗓子里的哭泣停了下来，只剩下其主人完全呆愣住的表情。

“呜！”

因为某个我和瑟兰迪尔都不理解的原因，莱戈拉斯像是终于放松了下来而突然抱住了瑟兰迪尔，已经是快要二十三岁的人了，却像个彻头彻尾的三岁小孩在父亲的怀里嚎啕大哭了起来。

“……我还要去捞金鱼。”

“好。”

“还想和你一起弹钢琴。”

“好。”

“还有去爬山，去看家里下雨后的花园。”

“好。”

“我还想每天早上都吃司康。”

“少得寸进尺了！”

……

“和我回家。”

“……嗯。”

**信**

在莱戈拉斯离开之后，我一点儿也没感觉到“不适应”啊，“突然少了一个人好奇怪”啊之类的情绪。

只是个房客罢了。

还是个中途毁约的房客。

没有什么可怀念的。

——这样自我安慰着，其实却是因为长时间的呆在自己荒废已久的画室里，生物钟错乱到根本没弄清楚莱戈拉斯到底离开了多久。

直到终于从画室里出来后，看见了被风吹进来的绯红花瓣后，才有一种确定的意识：啊，原来已经有这么长的时间了啊。

我这才匆匆地从画室里把那幅画搬了出来，在包装的牛皮纸上写下了：

“禁锢在孤独中的囚徒，挤夹在石缝中的蟾蜍，久而久之都会顺应命运的安排，改变自己的形状。*”

（*：——《夏洛蒂·勃朗特书信》）

“因而，要比我勇敢，莱戈拉斯。”

“请再说一遍，这个，要寄到哪里？”

邮局的工作人员是个一看就刚毕业的青涩小伙，睁大了眼睛看着我，一副不可思议的模样。

“奥地利，奥地利。”

我不耐烦地重复了一遍。

从外表上都能看出来，这个长得还算不错的大男孩是个彻头彻尾的本地人，面对女性时会不自在地脸红，听到外国的名字时会惊讶到不敢相信。

“抱歉。”

他挠了挠头，有些不好意思地说道。

“因为奥地利什么的实在太远了，所以一时间以为自己听错了。”

“请不要生我的气。”

他双手合十。

“不会啦。”

我不在意地挥了挥手。

“是要寄给哪位亲戚吗？还是朋友呢？”

在填收件人信息的时候，他带着几分让人很难讨厌的无害问道。

“都不是。”

我摆了摆手。

“准确来说，曾经的房客？”

我自顾自地说。

他满一副震惊到不行的模样。

“您……真善良呢。”

“有点吧。”

我看着他的脸露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“下班后，和我约会吧？”

看吧，我的勇气，也不是没有的。

在把那幅画寄出去的三个月后，我才收到了一个厚厚的航空信件。

里头装着一叠厚厚的照片。

某人和父亲在山顶上看日出的照片。某人和父亲在雨天的花园里无聊地观察蜗牛的照片。某人偷拍的父亲在厨房里揉面团的照片。某人和父亲在豪华得过分的房子里喝下午茶的照片，老实说，那位传说中的管家比我想象的要年轻多了。某人和父亲在维也纳金色大厅里一起弹奏的照片。某人抱着一幅油画，傻兮兮地笑着和父亲站在钢琴前的照片。……

“我就勉强承认那幅油画还是有点观看的价值吧。”

这种自大的语气，花哨的字体，一看就知道是出自某位钢琴名家。

“我和父亲都很喜欢那幅画，非常感谢！我想把它挂在卧室里，可父亲一直不同意。父亲只是有点心口不一。我会努力说服他的！”

熟悉的字迹，三句话不离父亲的风格，即使这份信件不写上寄件人的名字，也能简单地确定来人的身份。

“我很想念在日本的生活。如果下次有机会，我会和父亲再次来到那个美丽的国度，与你再次相见。希望届时你已经成为了一位勇敢的女性，找到了心仪的伴侣^_^。”

不用那么不确定的期限，多谢关心，已经找到了。所以对这种随时随地都能忽略电灯泡的过分行为已经多少免疫了，你就放弃吧。

“另及：你想好你的画叫什么名字了吗？”

我再一次回想了想那幅画。

在春日的绯红花瓣里，两个金发的背影坐在钢琴前，靠得很近。彼此微微侧着脸，像是在说着什么亲密的话。久违的，温柔的颜色，温柔的笔触。

也许这一辈子我都画不出在那之上的作品了。我的心里有一种这样的感受。

我叹了一口气，抖了抖信封，从里头却掉出了另一张信纸。

是一首雪莱的诗。

看来是两人合写的。前半部分是很熟悉的莱戈拉斯的笔迹，最后一段更是超好分辨的“孔雀字体”。

“别随随便便揭人伤疤啊，笨蛋。”

我不由轻声嘟囔了句。

“致——

雪莱  
当销魂荡魄的欢乐已成为过去，

如果，爱和真诚犹能够继续，

尚有生命，尽管狂热的感受

在作深沉黑暗死一般的安息。

我就不会哭泣！我就不会哭泣！

  


能感觉、能看见：你在凝视，

那温柔的双眸脉脉深含情意，

而想象其余， 燃烧并且成为

无形烈火的燃料，也就足够。

你若能始终如一，不变依旧。

  


每当年岁又经历过一度休眠，

紫罗兰花会在林地重新出现，

天地和海洋，万物都会复苏，

例外的独有赋予万物以形态、

给予万物以活力的生命和爱。”

在完成那幅画的三个月后，我终于做出了决定。

“就叫《花》吧，那幅画。”

——————————————————————————————

大概这种感觉

标签：[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)[TL](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/TL)[密林父子](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AF%86%E6%9E%97%E7%88%B6%E5%AD%90)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_9b51ac2)  


评论(54)

热度(346)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xuanxuanshaojv.lofter.com/) [過江燭。](https://xuanxuanshaojv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shuyueying.lofter.com/) [炒鸡喜欢超凡姐姐的月影](https://shuyueying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/) [复莎昂](https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/) [复莎昂](https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://lingshun27708.lofter.com/) [零の瞬](https://lingshun27708.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://kafuka133.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕](https://kafuka133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hellokitty419.lofter.com/) [hello~kitty](https://hellokitty419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://always071.lofter.com/) [Always](https://always071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xicheng659.lofter.com/) [袭城](https://xicheng659.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://youran083.lofter.com/) [悠然€『＆』](https://youran083.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/) [雪鼬随想](https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://1612174336.lofter.com/) [薄荷味的喵ค้](https://1612174336.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) [kittyPLANET](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cathy-zy.lofter.com/) [Cathy](https://cathy-zy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xueyangshiwoshenxiashou674.lofter.com/) [人五人六](https://xueyangshiwoshenxiashou674.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://legolas520.lofter.com/) [yooo~](https://legolas520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://anhao671.lofter.com/) [安好](https://anhao671.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://shali289.lofter.com/) [泠櫻](https://shali289.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://shali289.lofter.com/) [泠櫻](https://shali289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lee-pa.lofter.com/) [岩烧奶酪](https://lee-pa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://sun-and--moon.lofter.com/) [。](https://sun-and--moon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaofantuaner700.lofter.com/) [小饭团儿](https://xiaofantuaner700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://redum.lofter.com/) [REDUM](https://redum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wudihdvc.lofter.com/) [一只猫的旅行](https://wudihdvc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/) [爱宁麦的烧卖](https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/) [爱宁麦的烧卖](https://ainingmaideshaomai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://resanfen.lofter.com/) [川泽家猫](https://resanfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kafukabu.lofter.com/) [卡夫卡布](https://kafukabu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://kafukabu.lofter.com/) [卡夫卡布](https://kafukabu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hengyi155.lofter.com/) [珩翳](https://hengyi155.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://dunxiaoli.lofter.com/) [碳烤五花肉](https://dunxiaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://peienhui324.lofter.com/) [这是你的葬礼](https://peienhui324.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://anhao671.lofter.com/) [安好](https://anhao671.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://9682736463.lofter.com/) [Yvette.](https://9682736463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/) [RayMayL](https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/) [RayMayL](https://livingfree2333333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xiangxiangdechengzimama.lofter.com/) [享享的橙子妈妈](https://xiangxiangdechengzimama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://gundam0083.lofter.com/) [西伯利亚种满了向日葵](https://gundam0083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://victoria269.lofter.com/) [我有一句 不知当不当讲](https://victoria269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://zrandu.lofter.com/) [桑基鱼塘_Sangki](https://zrandu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://keluosheng953.lofter.com/) [李生](https://keluosheng953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://5121314.lofter.com/) [小天儿](https://5121314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zjysgdmn.lofter.com/) [没有人是座孤岛](https://zjysgdmn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://poxiaoli988.lofter.com/) [小云朵那个飘啊飘](https://poxiaoli988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://poxiaoli988.lofter.com/) [小云朵那个飘啊飘](https://poxiaoli988.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://990505.lofter.com/) [寂北忆旅](https://990505.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xiaoxiaotaohualuomanjian490.lofter.com/) [潇潇桃花♥落满肩](https://xiaoxiaotaohualuomanjian490.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
